How Did We Get Here?
by Smokescreem
Summary: What happens when a group of highschool friends are teleported to the fairy tail universe? OCs included.Humor.Rated T for language.


Me: Hello Fairy Tail.

Natsu: Oh hey Smokescreem. Whats up?

Me: Thinking of writing a new story...

Natsu: Am I in it?

Happy: And me?

Me: Just do the disclaimer and I might.

Natsu: Fine. Smokescreem does not own Fairy Tail.

Natsu: Now?

Me: Read and find out!

* * *

My POV

"How the hell did we get here again!?"

I Screamed as I looked at the Building in front of me.

* * *

*Flashback*

"So,when will you grow up a bit?"

I asked a petite girl with long blue hair.

I looked away trembling as she shot a glare at me. I still remember the time I mentioned her flat chest... My back still hurts.

"Hey Storm! Hey Skyla!"

I turned back to look at a boy with black eyes and equally black hair.

"Oh hey Raven."

"Why didn't you wait? We are neighbours afterall."

"Ehh. just start start walking."

We were friends since elementary. I have no idea how we ended up in the same school and the same class and also be neighbours. Guess it was one of those extreme coincidences. Still,It was nice.

"Wait. What the hell is that?" Skyla said looking at the sky.

We all turned our attention to the sky which was totally not being clear.

"What the fu-" Was all i could say as a lightning bolt hit all of us, even though we were not the tallest thing in it's vicinity. "Wait,why doesn't it hur-" I thought before blacking out.

* * *

"Where am I?" I thought as i woke up on a beach with the cool ocean water lapping on my feet.

"What the hell just happened!?" Skyla woke up with a start.

"Where the hell are we?" I heard Raven say.

"Don't ask me. Mabye we should look around. Wait...my damn smartphone! Where is it!?"

"Oh its in my pocket..."

Lets see if theres any Wi-Fi around...Ah!"

"Wait,why is there Wi-Fi on a random beach?" Raven asked.

"No idea. I'm also not finding our location on this thing. Says... Unknown area?"

"We should get going and look for civilization before we star-Holy Shit What The Fucking Hell is That!?" Skyla yelled.

"Huh? What ar-Sweet Jesus what the holy monkey is that!?" I said preparing to run.

"It looks like a vulcan"

"A what?" Raven asked,also preparing to run.

"Ya know,those monkey things from Fairy Tail?"

"Oh ya. We should also start running because its heading for us! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ITS A PERVERTED GIANT MONKEY!"

"Whats it even doing here!?"

"Shut up and run!" Skyla said and started running.

"Oh there it is!" A voice said.

"Gruaaagh!" The vulcan yelled as it was engulfed with a huge fire. It ran to the ocean which promtly froze trapping the vulcan.

"Your not going anywhere,ya damn monkey!"

By then our saviors were visible and our jaws dropped to the floor.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" A familiar pink haired boy said.

"Graaaagh!" The vulcan yelled dropping unconcious.

"N-n-Natsu!?" I yelled.

"Is that Gray?" Skyla said with a WTF face.

"Aren't those two girls Lucy and Erza?" Raven said with a what the holy shit is happening face.

Skyla: "We're in the Fairy Tail Universe!"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Its the damn flying neko! Help! Get it away from us! " I yelled.

Then they finally saw us , the vulcan had been taken care of in like 10 seconds of being found so i thought they'd notice quicker.

"Who are you guys? A familiar blonde asked.

"More importantly, what are you doing here?" A redhead asked.

"I'd like to know that too!" I yelled.

"Ehh, can you take us to Magnolia?" Skyla said.

"First answer my question"

"Erza,Will you just shut up and just take us there!?"

Natsu,Gray,Lucy and Happy froze. "She said that to Erza! Run! Before we Die!"

"How do you know my name!?"

I jumped in, "Dammit your from an anime in our world!"

"Anime? And your world!? Natsu asked questioningly

"You won't understand. And this is not our world. We have no idea how we got here so will you take us to Magnolia already?

"All right, but you have some questions you'll need to answer there." Erza said while walking off. "Lets go"

* * *

*Back to where we left off*

"So how did you get here?" Mira asked.

"Dunno. We were struck by lightning and then we wound up here"

"Do you have any money?"

"We use dollars,not jewels in our world" I said while pulling out a 100K jewel note from my pocket where i thought i had my dollar note.

"Wait,this isn't a dollar!"

"Thats enough for one months rent if you want a place to stay" Lucy said.

"Okay... now thats resolved, how do we earn money for the next month and later on?"

"We have to set up some sort of business..."

"Got it..." Skyla Said with a mischievious smirk which both Raven and I knew meant something evilish.

"We ...Wifi ...Embarrasing ...Fanf ...Payment ... " She whispered into our ears.

"Perfect!" I said as the same smirk appeared on my face.

* * *

Me: So how was it?

Natsu: I shudder at the thought of whats going to happen next.

Me: Don't worry,i'll make sure to share the pain equally.

Natsu: What?

Lucy: God no.

Me: Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
